


Day 2: Loss

by GemmaRose



Series: Heith Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band-Aids, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: You can't win every fight, but if there's someone to patch you up afterward it's not so bad.





	Day 2: Loss

Keith winced as Hunk dabbed at his split open cheek with the altean equivalent of a gauze pad dipped in antiseptic goo. It stung, because apparently even alteans didn’t know how to make that shit not sting, and when Hunk pulled away with a sigh Keith pointedly fixed his eyes on the counter.

“I think that’s all of them.” Hunk said wearily, setting his gauze pad down and picking up a new one with tape in his other hand. “Now quit fidgeting so I can bandage you up.”

“I’m not fidgeting.” Keith grumbled, shifting on the low incline chair and making the paper under him crinkle. “And it’s really not that bad. You don’t have to-”

“Keith.” Hunk silenced him with a look. “We both know that the second you’re dressed in the morning you’re going to head down to the training room. I’m not letting you do that without at least basic treatment.”

“Fine.” Keith huffed, and Hunk pressed a kiss to his cheek between two bruises which were already starting to purple.

“Thanks for letting me take care of you.” he murmured, and a pleasant tingle ran down Keith’s spine.

“Want me to return the favour, once you’re done?” he looked at Hunk properly and leaned forward, reaching down to cup his boyfriend’s crotch.

“Not tonight.” Hunk shook his head. “But once you’re all healed up, sure.” he grinned, and Keith rolled his eyes.

“I could just hop in a cryo-pod for a tock, y'know.” he pointed out.

“But then you wouldn’t learn anything from this.” Hunk flicked his nose, and went back to applying bandages.

“What am I supposed to be learning?” Keith complained. “That guy was talking shit about you, I couldn’t just let him keep going on.”

“You could learn to listen to me when I say you’re going to get your ass kicked.” Hunk said pointedly.

“If I listened to you every time you said not to fight, I’d never get to punch anyone.” Keith argued.

“Oh I know you’re not gonna listen to me saying don’t fight.” Hunk conceded. “That’s like telling Lance not to flirt. I;m just saying, exercise a little caution?” he looked up from taping down a gauze pad, his dark eyes locking with Keith’s. “If that guy had a knife, or a gun, you might be in a pod right now. Or worse...” he trailed off, and Keith lifted a hand to brush his bangs back from his face.

“How about if I see a weapon, I back off?” he suggested, sliding his hand back through Hunk’s hair. “Or if you see a weapon, you can tell me to disengage.”

“Better than nothing.” Hunk nodded. “But I reserve the right to say I told you so if you don’t listen and get your ass kicked again.”

“That’s fair.”


End file.
